


口红的正确用法

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, POV James T. Kirk, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 老骨头的药橱里放着一支口红。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

老骨头的药橱里放着一支口红。

吉姆是在一个早晨发现的。他在找备用牙刷，因为老骨头肯定会有备用牙刷，他可是个医生——而且他大概在吉姆第三次半夜闯进宿舍的时候就放弃了改密码的无谓抵抗，所以，嘿，备用牙刷。

起初他没有意识到躺在药橱最底层的那一支金色的东西是什么。它看起来像是口红，所以它可能是数据存储器，电击枪，跳蛋，香水，生物凝胶，或者，考虑到这是老骨头的药橱，某种能在十步之内取人性命、同时正确运用得当也能活死人肉白骨的实验药剂。吉姆把它拿起来，拔下盖子，露出红色（砖红色，大概）的膏体，排除了跳蛋和香水的选项。

他闻了闻，这东西散发着他熟悉的蜡味（当然他的女性朋友们会有不同意见）。吉姆把底座旋转了好几圈，才将膏体转到保护层以上。他用手指涂抹了一下，碾了碾指腹上的色彩。

这是口红。

老骨头有一支口红。

吉姆冷静地把口红放回原位，洗干净手，擦掉一切痕迹。他从盥洗室里出来，摇醒老骨头，顶着混合了咆哮、呻吟和咒骂的弹雨问道：“老骨头，备用牙刷在哪里？”

五分钟以后他才拿到必要信息，但是反正他们还没学到拷问俘虏这一套。事实上，这个春假他要去接受被俘后的生存训练。不会是什么好事，唯一庆幸的是老骨头保证过他会在那里，“如果事情真的出了岔子的话——噢，在你这种情况下，不应该说如果，而应该说，当事情真的出了岔子的话。”

他刷了牙，换上制服，出门上课。

所以，老骨头有支口红，这没什么大不了的。

又不是说男人就不能化妆。星联都给所有学员提供裙装制服呢。操他的二元性别论吧。一支口红算什么？吉姆自己就有一双高跟鞋，虽然他一般只在卧室里穿。

问题是，他从来没有见老骨头用过口红。

老骨头起码有一半时间和他待在一起。上课，吃饭，喝酒（在宿舍或酒吧），治疗（在宿舍或酒吧），谈心，假装没有谈过心，完成功课，互相帮忙。见鬼，他们简直是连体婴儿，除了老骨头值班或吉姆需要找点乐子的时候。如果他都从来没有见老骨头用过口红，那么这支口红是被谁用了？难道是老骨头的秘密情人？不，他会知道的。如果有女人来老骨头这里过夜，或者，如果老骨头交往了一个女人，留下口红作为纪念，吉姆会 **知道** 的。

但是没有。

换个思路。那支口红也可能是前妻留下来的礼物。虽然老骨头说过那个女人什么都没有留给他，但也许他还是设法带了一点走——可能是不经意的，然后等他发现了，他已经过了情绪最剧烈的那段时间。问题是，那样的话，老骨头不会把它放在药橱里，一个每天刷牙都能意识到它在那里的地方。看，这就是问题所在：老骨头有一支口红，放在药橱里。

在某时某刻，吉姆看不到的地方，老骨头用了那支口红。频繁地。大量地。

不知为何，吉姆并不觉得老骨头会涂红嘴唇。当然他有很适合染红的菱形嘴唇，他的五官也完全能驾驭住那种浓烈的红色。但不，老骨头不会那么做，想象老骨头给自己涂口红——这就是不对劲。

或者，吉姆心惊肉跳地意识到，说不定那是老骨头的性癖。在吉姆找乐子的时候，声称将会去学习或睡觉的老骨头也在找乐子。他选了一个吉姆绝对不会撞破的时间，也许还精心挑选地点。他用上那支口红，可能还有别的变装：假发、渔网丝袜、胸罩，等等。一个乱糟糟的美人，在街头上迎来送往……

不，老骨头不会那么做。

深入思考老骨头的性生活如同在未知水域航行，吉姆强迫自己掉头回到熟悉的领域。说到底，老骨头用一支口红来干嘛？

吉姆不擅长忍耐。从来不擅长。在发现那支口红的三天零两个小时后，吉姆把早餐带回老骨头的宿舍，清了清嗓子。

“我发现了一支口红。”

老骨头从咖啡杯沿后看着他。

“在你的药橱里。”吉姆比了个手势。“我不知道你喜欢口红。”

“我不喜欢口红，”老骨头说。他吸了一口咖啡，打开吉姆带来的纸袋。“加生菜的吗？”

“生菜，炒蛋，沙拉酱。你用口红吗？”

老骨头把三明治拿出来，握住面包的手指轮番抬起，像是一支精致的小小舞蹈。他匆匆忙忙地抽出一张纸巾，裹住三明治。

“不再用了，”他在咀嚼的间隙中说。

吉姆安静地盯着他看。老骨头是他见过最不擅长说谎的人：他会脸红、移开视线、结结巴巴，想要生气却又愧疚。除非有个正当理由，例如什么更高的利益、为了全人类的福祉，否则他就是没法顺利撒谎。一支口红大概不会和全人类的福祉扯上什么关系吧。

“我想看你用一次，”吉姆说。

老骨头挑起一根眉毛。“为什么？”

吉姆耸耸肩。“我没见过。你，口红。难以想象。拜托，我要好奇死了。”

老骨头只是瞪着他。

“好吧，”吉姆拿起自己那份三明治。“如果你改变主意，你知道去哪里找我。”他抛了个媚眼。

老骨头回以白眼。“没错，在我屁股上，既然你是我屁股里的一根刺。”

“我不知道你希望我在那里，不过我想我可以……”

“闭嘴，”老骨头说，“就，闭嘴。”

吉姆闭上嘴，但仍然给了他一个下流的眼神。老骨头的眼角抽搐了一下，他把纸巾揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶里。

“我和另一个学员换了班，”他在房间里走来走去收拾东西，“今晚不回来了。如果你又把自己卷进什么麻烦里，记得去医疗翼找我。”

吉姆眨了眨眼。“说真的，你总是说换班，但你从来没有休息过。”

“也许我在攒一个超长假期，”老骨头干巴巴地说着，把背包甩到身后。“再见。”

吉姆叹了口气。也许他也没有占用老骨头那么多时间吧。

他没有再去考虑这件事，直到几个月以后，他发现同一个角落放着另一支口红。

他的第一反应是冲回起居室对老骨头控诉“你说过你会让我看看的”，但他忍住了。那支新口红是黑色的包装，还没有用几次。它的颜色更鲜艳一些，在吉姆手指上留下鲜血一样的痕迹。

吉姆没有把它放回去。他把它放在洗手台边，作为一个抗议。等他走出盥洗室以后他才想起，这个抗议似乎不是他能提出来的。每个人都有权拥有自己的小小秘密，老骨头也是。

只除了老骨头对他从来都没有秘密，就像他对老骨头一样。

他经常为这事实感到惊叹。在他人生的头二十二年里，他从来没有遇到老骨头这样与他契合的人。他们像两块奇形怪状的拼图，不溶于外部世界，却能彼此咬合。他们都需要被对方需要，因此他们之间的双向需要是如此强大，以至于吉姆难以想象离开老骨头的生活。他想，也许最终他会习惯，但他的生命里会永远地留出一个老骨头形状的空洞。无论何时老骨头回来，都能重新嵌入那个空洞里。

然而，那支口红像凝胶中的一个小小气泡，撕裂了所有契合的表象。有什么事情是他不被允许知道的。有什么是老骨头不肯给他的。

秘密。他讨厌秘密。

那晚他回来时，老骨头盘腿坐在床上，听到开门的声音，就放下阅读中的PADD。“迟早你得学会敲门，”他抱怨道，甚至不再等待吉姆的反应因为他已经抱怨过太多次而那个迟早还没到来。吉姆好奇地看着他从床头柜上拿起什么。

是那支口红。

他想要逃跑。他可以去盖拉那里，她大概会收留他一晚，或一周，视老骨头的生气程度而定。或者回到早晨的时候，把那个自己扼死，这样就不用麻烦任何人。他两样都没有做，而是像个成年人一样站在老骨头面前，强迫自己开口：“我很抱歉。”

“不，你才不抱歉呢，”老骨头虎着脸说，“你就只是他妈的觉得自己有权把鼻子伸进我生活里的每一个角落。”

他说的是对的，所以吉姆只是睁大眼睛，露出他最可爱的表情，虽然经验告诉他这对老骨头没用。

“别对我露出这种表情，”老骨头厌恶地皱起脸，“过来这里。”当他发现吉姆犹豫不前的时候，他抬高了音量：“过来！我不会咬你。”

于是吉姆上前，坐在老骨头指定的地方：床脚。关于老骨头时不时把他当狗来训这件事，迟早他会加以报复，但那个迟早也还没来。他乖乖看着老骨头拔开盖子，旋出膏体。老骨头穿着一件柔软的旧套头衫，他只消一翻手，就露出了赤裸的右手腕。口红落在掌根处，往上拉出一道血淋淋的口子，穿过整个小臂。

吉姆绷紧了肩膀。

老骨头并没有就此打住。他拿起口红在掌心处划了一道，切碎了整根肌腱，血肉翻飞，白骨森森。口红的尖端挑进骨头之间的缝隙中，把宽阔的手掌肢解成细碎骨节。他把整个掌心涂成红色。

“我是这么用它的，”他总结说。

他们静静地对坐了一会儿。老骨头翻过手掌，所有血腥霎时消失不见。他把口红盖旋上，起身走向盥洗室。


	2. Chapter 2

__

_他被揍过，不止一次，十次，百次。他被揍过，溺水过，折磨过。俘虏者——教官——他们是专业的，但他们所作所为必然有限度，他们不能真的杀死他。_

_头上的麻袋被扯下来的那一刻，他露出自来到这里第一天起就不曾卸下的挑衅笑容。“今日菜单是什么？”_

_他们笑了。“噢，你会喜欢的。”在他面前的那一个转到他身后去，双手搭在他肩上。“看，我们给你找了个伙伴。”_

_他看过去，浑身的血液霎时冻结。在他对面，被捆在椅子上、满脸惊慌失措的，是老骨头。老骨头看起来完好无损，但他知道这只是暂时的。_

_“他什么都不知道，”他说，十分清楚这是错误的应答但却无法不哀求，“他只是个医生。”_

_“噢，你是想起来什么了吗？”在他耳边的声音冰冷得像蛇。_

_他咽了口铅块般沉重的唾沫。“不。”_

_他从未如何憎恨自己正确的预判。_

_一枪托砸在老骨头头上。怒火爆燃；他们怎么敢！他们怎么敢伤害老骨头？至少不是头——脑部伤害是最莫测的，如果他们留下了什么永久性伤害，他们都会上军事法庭的。_

_……会吗？_

_他们是教官吗？他是在生存训练营里吗？_

_他在哪里？现在是什么时候？老骨头——他应该是安全的，为什么他会在这里？_

_血从老骨头额角上流下来，模糊了他的五官。他一动不动地垂着头，仿佛失去了生机。又一记猛击；没有任何动静。_

_“把他叫醒，”俘虏者说。_

_一盆凉水下去，老骨头打了个寒战，抬起头来。血被短暂地冲洗干净，但又从伤口重新流出来。这种出血量是正常的，只是因为头部血管丰富，但他不能确定，在这么远的地方，他不能确定老骨头安然无恙。_

_“你们用得着一个医生，”他说，试图让自己听起来冷静一点，“他是最好的那一类医生，我保证。”_

_一声轻笑。“我们不需要医生。你需要一个医生，以及——他。”_

_俘虏者踹翻了椅子，老骨头重重地摔倒在地上。_

_他在他的束缚许可的空间内跳了起来。“让他走！”他再也不能控制自己的情绪，“他和这一切都没有关系！我说，你想知道什么我都会说的——求你——”_

_“啊，但我现在不感兴趣了，”蛇说。“他是个医生，对吗？让我们看看没有手的医生能有多好。”_

_“别——”他乞求道，但已经太迟了，太迟了。俘虏者像摆弄一件没有生命的物体一样拨开老骨头，露出他的右手：从指尖到整条小臂，一片血肉模糊，尖锐的碎骨从撕裂的皮肤下刺出。_

_他尖叫起来。_

__

“没事了，没事了，”有人在说话，“那只是个梦，你已经回来了，生存训练营已经结束了。你在旧金山，在星舰学院里，记得吗？你在我的宿舍里。嘿，看着我。看着我。”

吉姆眨了几次眼睛，止不住地颤抖着。他的视线终于聚焦在老骨头担忧的表情上。“老骨头？”

“我在这里。”他感到一只温暖的手在他布满冷汗的背上来回摩挲——老骨头的手。吉姆猛地抓住那只手，拉到自己身前。它是完好无损的，谢天谢地，但吉姆继续紧紧握着它，担心一松手它就会变成——变成那个样子。

“我要投诉那个该死的训练营，”老骨头低声咒骂道，“这已经超过正常的训练范围了，我要让他们所有人上军事法庭。”

吉姆笑了一声，摇摇头，把脸贴在宽阔的手掌上。它是那么的温暖，散发着淡淡的蜂蜜的味道，那是老骨头习惯用的护手霜的味道。他解释过，医生需要频繁洗手，因此皮肤上天然的保护油脂很难维持。为此，他们需要经常擦护手霜来保证双手的柔软。

而这双手是，在他看来，赐予生命的双手。它们总是能接住他，抓住他，清除他身上的任何伤痛。在他最失落的时候安慰他，在他得意忘形的时候给他一击抽打，在他需要陪伴的时候——像现在——毫不吝啬地任他靠近。

一时冲动，他在那掌心落下一个亲吻。

老骨头在他的嘴唇下完全静止了。吉姆没有松开他的手。“我梦到……”他深吸一口气，“我梦到你被俘虏了，他们……他们打断了你的手。每一根手指，每一块骨头。你的手……是红色的。被血覆盖。”

他感到老骨头靠近了一点。“耶稣啊，”老骨头的声音比呼吸还轻，“我吓到你了，是不是？”

吉姆慢慢地摇摇头。“不是你。只是你的……”他卡住了，不愿意把那个可怕的想法说出来，不愿意想象在老骨头那谁都值得被拯救的世界中，只有他自己是应当被毁灭的。他打了个寒战。

他们没有讨论过这件事，但吉姆无法不去想它。已经过了好几个月，但口红的颜色还是让他反胃。有一次他和一个嘴唇是粉红色的姑娘调情，在亲吻她时他又尝到了那股蜡味。他礼貌地完成了那个吻，随便找了个借口逃开了。在回来的路上，他反复擦拭着嘴唇，齿间鲜血的甜腥味挥之不去。

所以，是的，他被吓到了。

他仍然无法把思绪组织成语言，所以取而代之，他依次亲吻指尖，对每一处完好的皮肤、每一根完整的骨头、每一次血管的跳动感激涕零。他尝到星联制式香皂的味道，混合着某种微弱的甜味。他抬起头来，让最后一个亲吻落在老骨头的锁骨上。

“我害怕你会在我看不到的地方受伤，”他吐露几个月来困扰着他的恐惧，“我害怕我无能为力……但我确实无能为力。如果我求你，你会停止憎恨自己吗？”

他在老骨头的皮肤上读到了答案的震动。“大概不会。”

他叹气。“我要怎么做才能让你看到我眼中的你？”他用手指替代嘴唇重新膜拜老骨头的手。这一次老骨头捉住他的手指。

“大概不能，”老骨头说，温和但坚定。他把吉姆推开，维持一臂远的距离。为了离开他，吉姆几乎确定，但老骨头没有这么做。他从来没有像其他人一样在该离开的时候离开。他只是坐在那里，看着吉姆，但并没有真的看着他。吉姆让他继续走神了一会儿，但很快就无聊了。“老骨头？”

他的注意力回到吉姆身上。“那只是一个……旧习惯。我知道我在做什么；那不是我最阳光灿烂的日子，”他静静说，“我失去了很多我视为理所当然的东西——家庭，父母，职业——而且是在很短的时间内。我过得很艰难。”

吉姆无声地捏了捏老骨头的手。

“我想不出有什么事更可怕了，”老骨头轻微地翻了个白眼，“相当确定那就是我生命中最糟糕的时候了。我讨厌承认这一点，但事情确实在变好。仍然有……压力，但是一切都在变好……”

他的视线向斜下方投去，收了收下巴。“和你一起。”他极轻地说。

吉姆克制不住地握紧他的手。“我也是。”

老骨头没有再说什么，显然先前的剖白已经耗尽了他一年份的坦率。他们沉默地坐了一会儿，老骨头站起身来。不管他有多想要继续握着老骨头的手，他不得不松手，让老骨头回到他自己的床上（他们在春假之后就换了宿舍）。老骨头的呼吸声绵长低沉，几分钟以后，他说：“你得躺下才能睡着。”

“我可以试试看，”吉姆习惯性地开了个玩笑。在老骨头说教更多之前，他躺下来，尽管仍然毫无睡意。他等了半个多小时，翻动了几次，确定老骨头重新睡着了，这才重新爬起来。他从盥洗室里找到口红，它已经用掉了一小半。

他回到起居室，并不确切地知道自己想做什么，但走向老骨头的脚步毫不犹疑。他屈膝跪在床沿上，低头看着熟睡的老骨头。从气温超过十度起，老骨头就坚定地拒绝了任何多于内裤的睡衣。吉姆不会反对任何视觉上的享受，再说，这也对他现在要做的事颇有助益，虽然他还不确定他要做什么。

他拔下口红盖，看着短了一截的膏体。考虑片刻后，他在老骨头胸口画了一颗桃心。

在他即将闭合时老骨头抽动了一下，醒转过来，这让他最后一笔画歪了，不得不把整个图案放大一圈。

“你在干什么？”老骨头疲倦地说，“有的人明天上午有课。”

吉姆把桃心用口红填满。它随着老骨头的呼吸而跳动，仿佛获得了生命。口红的颜色看起来仍然像血，但头一次不再让他觉得恐惧。

“你有一颗很大、很大的心，”他低声说。

老骨头叹了口气。“是啊，这是我现在没有给你一针镇定剂的主要原因。”

吉姆没有注意他说什么。他低下头来，亲吻那颗矮矮胖胖的红心，亲吻老骨头的心跳。不管嘴上怎么抱怨，老骨头似乎理解他此刻的需求，安安静静地躺在那里。他为此感到感激。

“你会通知我吗？”他对着老骨头的心脏说。

“嗯？”老骨头的皮肤震颤着。

吉姆坐起身来，望向老骨头的眼睛。“如果有下次。你会通知我吗？我想在你旁边，确定你一切都好。”

老骨头皱起眉来，他的视线在吉姆脸上逡巡了片刻，看起来话到嘴边又咽了回去。“我能照顾好我自己。”

“我只是想确定这一点。”吉姆低声说。他太累了，没有力气作出更多尝试来说服老骨头，但不知怎的这似乎反而起到了更好的效果。老骨头犹豫了一下，点点头。

“我会让你知道的。”他说，语气中带着某种终结的意味。

目前来说这就够了。吉姆短促地点一点头。“想要我帮你带条湿毛巾过来吗？”

“算你识相，”老骨头说。于是吉姆起身回到盥洗室，把口红放回原位。阖上药橱门后，他盯着镜子里的自己。他的嘴唇和鼻尖上沾染了口红的颜色，看起来滑稽可笑。吉姆伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，那味道尝起来像是老骨头。

在他把自己和老骨头都清洗干净以后、躺在床上等待睡意施舍时，他仍然尝到那股味道——不是鲜血的甜腥，不是性爱的承诺，就只是老骨头。

他睡得很好。


End file.
